undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 99
This is Issue 99 of Fear The Living, titled Goodbyes. This is the thirteenth issue of Arc #12, and the penultimate Issue of Fear The Living. Issue 99 D.L's POV I’ve been standing outside the car that Ashley is sitting in for a while. I have to make sure that she stays safe, she can’t die, I won’t allow it. I look back at her and give her a quick smile. “You feel okay in there?” I ask her, this is probably the fourth or fifth time I’ve said it. “For the fifth time yes I do D.L.” She says, but her eyes quickly widen, and when I look back I see about 10 bandits walking towards the car. “Get out of here Ashley.” I say as the bandits near closer to us. “I’m not leaving you behind D.L., get in the car now.” Ashley says, but I just shake my head. “They’ll keep on going after you Ashley. You are smart, listen to reason Ashley, for me, you have to go or both you and the baby will die, go now Ashley, for me.” I say, I look her in the eyes and I say “I love you Ashley, more than I have loved any woman.” “I love you D.L.” She says, and she starts the car and starts driving away. I turn around towards the Bandits and I stare at them all. “Fuck you assholes.” I say, and I begin shooting at them. I only manage to shoot two of them before they begin unloading their clips on me, I feel bullet after bullet rip through me. I fall to my knees slowly, and I begin trying to catch a breathe, but I can’t. I try to catch a breathe, but I can’t and I just stare at them all, and I feel the life slowly draining out of me. They slowly walk towards me, and one of them shoots me in the chest. I fall back, and then blackness. ---- Sergeant. Ives's POV Me and Lasky sprint into the Bandit’s base, and we are quickly met with about six bandits. I dive into cover, and Lasky does the same. I peak my head over the cover and I see the bandits have done the same. I keep on looking with my gun at the ready, and the moment a bandit peaks his head out I put a bullet in his brain. He falls down, and I see that distract another bandit who momentarily goes out of his cover. He receives the same treatment as the other bandit. I duck again when a barrage of bullets fly my way. I peak my head over again, and this time I see the bandit’s fighting off a horde of biters. Acting quickly I put a bullet in two more bandits. The others get distracted, and are tackled by the biters. I look at Lasky and I motion at him to follow me. He nods and silently sneaks over to me. All of a sudden I see a biter sprint behind him, and I pull him out of the way. I grab the biter’s head, and I smash it against the wall. The other biters take notice of us when they finish with their current prey, and start sprinting towards us. I quickly run to the right and start sprinting as fast as I can. After I take a left turn I’m stopped by a couple of bandits, and they both hold their guns readily aimed at me and Lasky. “Look, there are a shit ton of biters chasing after us, so you can either choose to kill us, or help us and then we decide what to do after.” I say, I see one of them slowly tug at his trigger, but he’s stopped the moment we hear footsteps approaching. I turn back and I see the biters sprinting towards us, and I quickly start firing at them. A few fall in the first few seconds, but then I’m tackled by one of them. I punch it in the face trying to get it off me but it’s no use, a few other biters stop around me and are about to dig into me when they all get shot in the head. I quickly push the biter off of me, and I smash its head into the wall. I quickly stand up and I shoot at the remaining biters. Once they are all dead I look back at the bandits, but they already have their guns aimed at us. “Did none of you see what just happened? We just worked together, we don’t have to be killing each other. If you stopped and thought about what you were doing it would seem stupid. Killing people, raping people, looting, and for what? I lost everything when this apocalypse started, but I never became a person like you. Think, and you will see that we could just ally.” I say. “No.” One of the bandits say, and he falls down dead with a bullet hole in his head. Without thinking I shoot the other two bandits in the chest multiple times. They both fall down dead. I look at Lasky, and I see that he shot the bandit. “Let’s go.” I say, and we keep on running down the corridor. ---- Ewan Trust's POV I look back and I see multiple bandits standing there, all with their guns aiming at us. I look back at David and Diana, and I see them with the same surprised expression that I had. “Listen to me guys, none of us need to die today, remember your friend X? Well Wolf just killed him. You want to know why X abandoned you guys? He wanted to redeem himself from the life he had lead with you guys. Listen to me guys, you can redeem yourself too, and none of us need to die right here. You can’t tell me that none of you have done something you hate yourself for. Hell I do. One day I woke up, and my wife had returned from a supply run, and she had a bite wound one her arm. After a while I put her down, she was going to die anyways. A few months later I met someone who had cut off his arm to stop the infection, and from there on I hated myself for not thinking of that and not saving my wife.” I say, and one of the bandits looks at me with a sorrowful face. “I had to kill a kid, he couldn’t have been older than ten. Superior was still in charge, he didn’t care about innocent lives. He told me to shoot a kid, right after the kids family had been murdered right in front of him. Superior would have killed me if I didn’t, and I was too selfish to realize what damage I would do, so I shot the kid in the head. To this day I hate myself for it.” He says, and I see the other bandits start laughing. “You are one soft ass motherfucker James, you know that.” One of the bandits say. “Let’s just shoot these fuckers already.” Another says. The rest nod, and aim their guns at us. Before any of us can react the bandit named James turns back towards the other bandits, and unleashes his clip into each of them. I stare as he puts a bullet in each of their heads. He turns back towards us and he looks somewhere between angry and sad. “Get out of here now. I hope I’ve done some good.” He says. “Thank you.” I say. “No need to thank me.” He says, and he takes out his pistol. We turn around and start sprinting down the corridor, I hear a bullet shot, and when I look back I see the bandit lying on the ground, with a self-inflicted bullet wound in his head. “Don’t think about it, let’s just go.” I say, and run. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I hold Rose in my hands, and I watch as she slips away. Her body goes limp, and her pulse stops. I lay her body down, and I close her eyes. I slowly stand up, and I wipe the tears from my eyes. “Wolf is going to pay for this, I’ve had enough of him, this time he won’t get a second chance. This ends this time, remember the plan Wesley.” I say, and I look at Wesley. “I do Ken, but I don’t think you should go through with it Ken, it is suicide.” Wesley says staring at me. “I’m going to die anyway, and with almost everyone I love dead, there is no reason to go on.” I say, and I stare at Logan. I hear footsteps and I see Ives and Lasky running towards us. Then I hear more footsteps, and I turn around to see David, Ewan, and Diana? “Diana?” I say, and I rush towards her, and rap her into a hug. “I thought you were dead Diana, I thought you were fucking dead. Oh god Diana.” I say, and I feel more tears fall out of my eyes. “I never thought I would see you again little brother, I never thought I would see you again.” Diana says, and she hugs me tighter. “This is going to be the last time we see each other Diana.” I say, and I feel her let go. “Why?” She says, and I lift my shirt up a bit so she can see the bite wound on my side. “No, this can’t be. The moment I see you again, and you’re going to die?” She says, and I see tears drip out of her eyes. “I wish this could be different Diana, I wish that it didn’t have to end like this, but it’s going to.” I say, and I hug her again. I look at everyone standing in front of me and I feel tears dwell up in my eyes. I start off with Ewan. “Ewan, I haven’t know you for a while, but it was a real pleasure meeting you, hope that you stay with the group. Protect them.” I say. “It’s been a pleasure knowing you to Ken, I will try my best to protect them.” Ewan says, and I shake his hand. “Lasky, I haven’t know you for a while either, but you seem like a great kid. I’m glad you and Ives stumbled upon me, or else my group wouldn’t have somewhere to go.” I say. “It’s been a pleasure knowing you.” Lasky says, and he shakes my hand. “Ives, thank you for saving my life. You and Lasky are great people and I wouldn’t have anybody else take my group to the Fort. Make sure to give your leader a good word for us.” I say. “I will.” Ives says, and he shakes my hand. I turn to David, “It’s been a great journey David, I can’t imagine how different my life would be if I didn’t stumble upon those markings you left for your brother. You’ve been a great friend David, and I couldn’t have anyone else be where you are. I’m going to miss you.” I say, and I wrap him into a hug. “I’m also glad you stumbled upon those markings, or else by now I would probably be some crazy man running around the woods searching for my brother. Thank you for letting me into your group, it would have been so easy for you to have just shunned me the moment you met me. Thanks for all the great times, and thanks for saving my life so many times. I’ll miss you Ken.” David says, and I break the hug. “Wesley, I used to hate you. When you were a bandit the only thing I could dream of was ripping your head off. But when you joined us, you really changed yourself for the better. You are one of the best men in the group Wesley, and I’m glad you decided to redeem yourself. You’ve sort of been like a big brother, a super old one. Thank you for saving my life so many times, and thank you for everything you’ve done. Keep them safe for me.” I say, and I hug him. “Ken, I couldn’t have chosen any other group to have joined but yours. Thank you for allowing me to even redeem myself, it would have been so easy for you to have shot me the moment I told you I wanted to join your group. I’m deeply sorry for all the pain I ever caused you, but I know that’s not enough to encompass all the pain that you’ve had to go through thanks to me. Thank you for everything Ken, you were like a little brother, and I couldn’t have had anyone else be in that spot.” Wesley says, and I break the hug, “Diana, I thought you were dead for so long, that I think the universe hates me for only letting us reunite when I am going to die. You were always my favorite sibling, and I love you Diana. Thank you for raising me when no one else was there to do it, thank you for being the best sister ever. Even if we only get to talk for this amount of time, I just want you to know that I love you Diana, and that I will miss you too much. Goodbye Sis.” I say, and I wrap her into a hug. “Ken, you were my favorite sibling too. I love you more than life itself Ken and I never thought I would even get another glimpse at you ever again. You’ve grown up so quick Ken, you’re no longer that little Kenny I knew before this apocalypse, you are an adult Ken, you are a true man. If only Mom, Dad, and Logan were here to see this, they would be so happy for you. I will miss you so much Ken, but at least I got to see you one last time.” Diana says, and she hugs me tighter. After a few seconds I break the hug, and I feel tears cloud my eyes, and the same with her. “Logan Kent, the little brother I was finally allowed to have. You are the reason that I’ve been able to go so far into this apocalypse without having taken my own life. Logan you are a no longer that scared little kid I met in that mansion, now you are a soldier, and I hope I left you prepared to survive this apocalypse. Don’t let this apocalypse change you into a murder, don’t let it change you into someone like a bandit. Let it change you into the man that will stop the zombie plague. You are immune to the virus Logan, and that’s what makes you the most important person. But to me, you are the most important person ever just because you’ve been there for me. Logan I care about you the most in this apocalypse, and I couldn’t have imagined never meeting you. Logan, you are strong, survive, survive for me.” I say, and I wrap him into a hug. “Ken you are the best person ever, you have kept me alive this entire time, and have cared about me with no reason to have done it. You are a true man Ken, and I wish that you never got bit, but like Rose said its fate, and we can’t control that. I just want you to know that I love you Ken, and thank you for everything you have done big brother.” Logan says, and I hug him even tighter. After I while I have to let go because I remember my bite, “Ken, come to my office, you know where it is. We have some things to discuss, I won’t attack your group, I promise, and I keep my promises.” I hear Wolf’s voice say over the P.A. and I stare at the group. “This is my cue guys, good luck.” I say, and I turn around, and it takes all of my willpower not to turn around and leave with the rest of the group. Only One More Issue Remains. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues